Josie Potter and Aryan Malfoy
by xrazystoritellre
Summary: This is set in Hogwarts with Harry's Daughter and Malfoy's Son, being the main characters. Read and review! This is my first attempt at this sort of story. Title Ideas are welcome! Rated T Just in case!
1. The Trip to Hogwarts

The young woman got off of the train along side of the hundreds of students who had also been traveling aboard the Hogwarts Express. Hagrid, a big, burly man who just happened to be half-giant, called the first years to him, so that they could sail the traditional journey across the lake to the castle, itself. She smiled and shook her head at him. She knew he enjoyed the trip every year, and simply loved the expressions of the first years as they saw many of the mysterious creatures swim below them within the lake.

She quickly climbed into an unoccupied thestral-pulled carriage and awaited its departure from the depot for the school. Placing her carry-on beside her, she pulled a book out of it and leaned back in her seat to read. She knew it would be another 10 or so minutes before the carriage would leave the depot, and 15 or so minutes upon departure, she would arrive at the castle. That gave her just enough time to finish reading the last of her new text books for her classes.

Just then, someone else climbed into the carriage and sat down across from her. "Hey there, Josie," he said, as she looked up.

"Hi, Aryan," she replied, smiling.

"How was your summer?"

"Great! Dad took me to see him play Quidditch, and even let me practice with the team! It was SOOOO cool!"

Aryan grinned, amused by his friends excitement. Her bushy brown hair was just like her mother's, except tamer. No one knew where this girl got her tame hair because neither of her parents could ever keep their hair neat. Yet, her gorgeous, emerald eyes were inherited from her father. At the moment, they practically glowed with excitement; her textbook forgotten on the seat beside her. She proceeded to tell him all about her adventures with the quidditch team as the carriages began their course to the school.

Aryan, unlike his friend, had red hair, filled with curly waves. His fair skin was be speckled by a light scattering of freckles, and matched his pale blue-grey eyes. Like his mother, he was wild and ridiculous, but he was like his father with his cool demeanor and an air of superiority, which hung around him like a fog. Unlike his father, however, he never tried to impose his own superiority upon others.

Both students were entering their seventh years and were fellow Gryffindors, much to his father's disgust, but to the rest of their parents' and family member's joy. They both were top students in their year, nearly tying every single mark. Aryan had refused the offer of being head boy, however, after spending the past two years as a prefect.

"With all due respect," he had told Professor Dumbledore, "I do not wish to delegate orders out to my fellow students. I would rather enjoy my final year at the school without the added responsibility of keeping others in line."

The wizened Headmaster nodded, "And of course, Mr. Malfoy, you'd like to be able to be a bit of a troublemaker; running around the school at odd hours like every other student in the school!"

Aryan smirked at the headmaster, whose eyes shone with their all-familiar sparkle, "Of course!"

The two of them laughed as Professor Dumbledore offered him one of his infamous lemon-drops.

Josie finished telling her tale as the carriage arrived at the school. Ever her mother's daughter, she groaned, "Oh no! I forgot to finish the last chapter in 'To Tame a Mandrake' for Care of Magical Creatures!"

Aryan laughed as she grabbed the text book, jumped out of the carriage and ran towards the school, in hopes of getting to read some more before the Sorting ceremony. He grabbed her bag, along with his and walked up to the school, shaking his head.

A few minutes later, he found her sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table, nose in the book. Quietly, he sat down next to her, setting her bag by her feet.

"You forgot this," he whispered in her ear.

She jumped and looked sheepishly at him. "Thanks. I totally forgot about this chapter though, so I have to read it."

"You mean you didn't finish it three weeks ago?" Aryan asked in mock horror.

"No," she replied happily, "I finished it last month. But I'm rereading it and almost finished!"

He groaned and decided not to comment. Probably was a good thing too, because Professor Dumbledore stood up just then, to request silence for the Sorting Ceremony.

Josie put down her book and turned around to watch all the new first years come through the doors, entering the Great Hall for their first time. She enjoyed watching their expressions: some of fear, some of wonder, some in awe, some in bewilderment, plus many more. As the Sorting Hat began its song, all the students faced it.

After the feast had finished and the students were dismissed to their houses, Aryan grabbed Josie's hand. "May I have the honour of escorting this lovely young woman to her Common Room?"

Josie blushed, nodding, and put her arm through his proffered elbow. The two of them walked amicably up to the Gryffindor Tower, smiling and laughing at each other's jokes. A younger Miss. Weasley watched the two seventh years, grinning. Turning to her boyfriend, she commented, "Those two are just perfect for each other, aren't they Nathaniel?"

"Yeppers!" Nathaniel Longbottom winked at her, "and you, Miss. Charlotte, are the most beautiful person I know!"

Her face turned redder than her hair, as she mumbled a shy "thank you." The two sixth years quickly followed their friends up the stairs.

Aryan stopped outside the door to the Girls' dorms and turned to Josie. "Josephine Potter? May I have the honour of escorting you again, sometime?"

"You may," she answered, playing along with his formal behaviour.

He grinned, and reached up behind her ear, performing a muggle magic trick, and produced a beautiful red rose. Handing it to her, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Josie watched in shock as he walked away, a large smile on both of their faces.

She was still standing there when Charlotte found her.

"Hello!" Charlotte called, waving a hand in front of her friend's face, "Anyone in there?"

Josie suddenly realized someone was there and blushed a little bit. "O. Sorry, I didn't see you."

"You bet you didn't, Miss. Goo-Goo Eyes! Tell me!"

The two giggling girls went up the their dorm rooms, chatting about their respective boyfriends.

A/N

Ok Read Review!

Is it crappy? Or sweet?

Next Chapter starts their classes!

Thankies!


	2. The Next Morning

The next morning, Aryan was waiting outside the girls' dormitory bright and early, with the intent of walking to breakfast with Josie. Finally, the brunette came out, and he quietly took her hand, pulled her around to him, and asked her if she wanted to wander to breakfast with him. Charlotte, after discovering why her friend has vanished so quickly around the corner giggled.

"I'll just skip on ahead, Josie! You two have fun!" Charlotte winked at them, and true to her word, skipped out of the common room.

Josie watched her friend depart, muttering, "Traitor," before responding to Aryan. "Of course I'll wander to breakfast with you!" She looked at him, with an impish grin on her face.

Aryan, suspecting that she was up to something, asked her, "Would you eat breakfast with me?"

"Hmm, now that wasn't part of the plan," she stated impishly, giggling at his downtrodden expression, "But I'm sure we can make an exception this time!"

Aryan smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen, and gave her a hug. "C'mon! Breakfast is waiting!"

Josie laughed as the two of them left the common room, hand in hand. A few minutes later found them in the Great Hall, devouring pancakes and eggs, pumpkin juice, and chocolate frogs. "Strange breakfast, if you ask me. But hey, I'm not complaining!" Josie commented, laughing.

The two friends laughed and joked with each other throughout the morning, even starting a small food fight amongst themselves; earning a reproachful glare from the headmaster.

All too soon, however, Professor McGonagall came around with their course schedule, advising them to hurry along to their classrooms.

"Awww," Aryan pouted, "And I was just beginning to enjoy the possibility that I wouldn't HAVE any classes this term!"

Josie playfully punched him on the arm, "You goose! C'mon."

The two of them quickly headed out of the great hall, towards Potions with Professor Snape. "I don't know about you, Josie, but I'd rather no classes at all over classes with Snape!"

"Well….Maybe." Josie turned on her heel, calling behind her, "I'll beat you there, though!"

Aryan quickly ran to catch up, and about halfway there, over came her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her aside, into a corner where others couldn't see them. "Oh you'll beat me, huh?"

"Mhmm," came the reply, as she nodded and tried to break free.

"I don't think so!" he stated, and promptly kisses her on the lips.

Josie froze startled, then melted into his kiss, enjoying it, when it suddenly broke off and he was running the rest of the way to the dungeons.

A few seconds later, maybe even a full minute, Josie pried herself from the corner, and followed him.

And if he hadn't said, "Ha ha, I beat you here!" the minute she entered the classroom, he would've been much better

oO00Oo

A/N

THANKIES sooooooooo much for the reviews!

Sailorevr

blushes heavily You made my day, being the first reviewer, not even twenty four hours after the intial posting of the story…when nothing on my other screen name or my fiction press name gets reviewed! Plus, I was sick and in bed for four days straight…sooo you made me smile, even tho I was too sick to stay awake long enough to come up with something…sorry…

But thank you, I feel special!

BlackDreamLily

Aryan is pronounced just like Aaron. I just thought it looked cooler. Actually, Joseph is my fiance's middle name and Erin is my middle name…that's where these characters got their names. But its not about US, it just has our middle names spelled wrong….and with the opposite genders…lol.

I know this update is kinda short, but I'm not good at writing this sort of story…sooo..I'll do my best to make them longer, no promises tho. Ideas are always welcome, tho! Heehee.

Hogwartsstudent

Thanks for putting me on your favorites, I feel SOOOOO special!

I tried to read a story of yours, but discovered that there were none. Tell me if you ever write one, ok:)

If anyone wants me to read a story, just tell me politely in a review…heehee

More reviews equal more posts!

THANKIES to ALL reviews, and I hope you liked this bit :)

Xrazie


	3. Snape's Class

Ok, Howdy! Sorry I haven't updated in AGES but...Life has been crazy round here…For example, my fiancé was in the hospital for some time…and work is going idiotic…but yea, I'll kill the excuses.

Uhm…Cuz I don't recall posting any disclaimers (oopsies) I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I won't even say that I wish I did…I'd rather create my own stuff, but for now…this will have to do, Sorry guys! I do, however, claim any characters that you don't find in your Harry Potter books…and the plot behind this story (whatever that is, cuz I haven't figured it out yet…if you figure it out, tell me! Lol)

Uh..right then, On with the ficcy!

And if he hadn't said "Ha ha, I beat you hera!" the minute she entered the classroom, he would've been much better off.

Josie glared at him, suddenly very angry at him, although she wasn't quite sure why. He was saved from any anger she might have thrown him, however, because Professor Snape sauntered into the classroom, his normal, snide expression on his face.

"I trust, students, that you have not let the summer holidays impede upon your memories and that you can still recall the basics that you have learned in this classroom for the past six years. I warn you: THIS year will be much, much more complicated. Not following instructions or paying attention will not only award you punishment from me, but also from your mis-made potions. Considering some of the potions we will be making this year are very challenging, they are very dangerous if made incorrectly."

He glared around the room, catching every students eyes for about half a second, (even if though felt like years) before continuing. "Have I made myself clear?"

Various heads around the class nodded solemnly, and class began. Snape produced and entire set of review notes that they were to copy down that day, and then they were to write a 3 foot paper on a potion that they thought would be rewarding and why they thought such and wanted to learn it. In a very un-Snape like fashion, he promised that the more reasonable suggestions would be taken into consideration and left them to their own devices.

A quiet chatter emerged from the students. They knew he wouldn't say a thing to them for the rest of the class period. They were on their own to get their work done; if they didn't finish it, they'd be punished, but nothing more would be said.

"What sort of potions do you want to learn, Josie?" Aryan asked her.

She looked up at him with anger-filled eyes and didn't reply, simply going back to her work s if he wasn't there.

"Josie?"

_IGNORE him, Potter! He's rude and self centered! Just get your work done._

"Josie?" He tried again, not sure why she was suddenly so upset with him. She seemed to become even more engrossed with her work and he gave up. Going back to his own work halfheartedly, he kept sending concerned glances her way.

_Arg! I can't stand him watching me like this! It's driving me insane! O1 just ignore him, do your work!_

But she could o anything but focus. Josie didn't really know why she was upset, but she knew that his unfair trick had been the thing to trigger her anger.

_He KISSED me! Then he ran off! How could he DO that to me? And then to say "Ha ha, I beat you here!" O! he makes me sooo mad! But he kissed me…did he mean that?_

_No…Probably not. I mean, come on, he ran off and then gloated at me! He couldn't have meant it! How could he? How on EARTH? ARG! Now I can't get him outta my head!_

_O, but he kissed me! Such a soft, gentle, kiss…Wait! What am I _**THINKING?**_ Did I like that kiss? NO! Of course not! _

_Of course not…_

But she really didn't believe herself.

Aryan looked up once more, to see her smiling to herself. _Do I want to know what she's thinking? First angry, then smiling? No. _He decided to leave well enough alone, and shaking his head, he finally got to work on his assignment.

Later that day found Charlotte and Josie swapping guy stories.

"He kissed you?"

"And then he ran off," came the indignant reply.

"Bastard! But…did you like it?"

Josie blushed.

"Hmm. I bet you did!" Charlottes eyes gleamed, knowingly. "Sooo, what was it like?"

"Well…" Josie paused, still blushing, "his kiss was so soft…but so strong. I thought he really meant it, but then…that trick of his!" Josie suddenly wasn't red with embarrassment anymore, but anger. "I mean, how could he do that to me!"

Charlotte stifled a chuckle and told her friend that guys are stupid, sometimes.

Meanwhile, down in the Great Hall, Nathaniel and Aryan were also swapping stories…and eating lunch.

"I just don't get it. Why was she so mad at me? I mean, It's not like we never raced to class before! And I _normally_ win, but she's never gotten angry about that before…why now?"

"Well…maybe it had something to do with you kissing her," Nathaniel stated, wisely. "I very much doubt that she liked being kissed just so you could beat her."

"But…I didn't kiss her to beat her. I kissed h-"

"She might not realize that," Nathaniel interrupted. "Maybe you ought to tell her that and apologize?"

Aryan's eyes went wide in shock. _She thinks I was just leading her on!_

The boy ran from the Great hall to find Josie, fearing he'd messed up big time with the one person who meant the world to him.

_You fear it because you really have! _He reprimanded himself. _How on EARTH am I to fix this mess?_

WELL! That's all folks…for now! Review and get more! LOL

HEY! I only got ONE review:( I mean, for the last chappie…

Can't a girl get a few per chappie? Guess not. But a girl can dream, I guess…

Summerkins: Thankies SOSOSO much for reading and reviewing! I luvs ya, sissy! Hopefully your eye keeps up with this fic! ;) heehee.

Well, I best get to saving this and posting…but once again: The more reviews, the more posties!

Huggles! Xrazie


	4. Apologies and Tears

Aryan and Josie, unbeknownst to each other, were both running at top speed towards each other. One was running to find the other, and the other was running to get away from her friend who was merrily chasing her down the hall.

"I know you liked it!" Charlotte called to her friend, "Wait for me! I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you!"

Josie continued running. _Where on EARTH can I hide from her? _She thought to herself, mentally sighing.

Aryan, not even noticing the noises coming down the hallway, suddenly ran smack dab into something soft.

**BANG!**

Josie moaned in pain, the wind knocked from her. Aryan was laying on the floor next to her. The two looked at each other, surprised.

"Josie!" Charlotte cried, "Wait for me!"

Aryan stood up and helped Josie to her feet, but before he could apologize, she covered his mouth with her hand and pulled him into an empty classroom. She didn't release him until Charlottes footsteps were heard, passing them, and her calls gradually got farther away until they could no longer hear them.

Upon release, Aryan looked at her with a calculating expression. "Dare I ask?"

"No," came the reply.

She suddenly looked angry at him, again, and his heart went to her.

"Josie?"

"What?" she snapped.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier. I didn't kiss you so that I could win."

Josie looked up, surprised; not sure whether or not to believe him.

"I kissed you because I…I…"

"Because?" she interrupted his stuttering.

"Because I love you," he stated, blushing. "You mean everything to me. Your laughter, your beauty- inside and out, the song you bring to my heart. I love you."

Josie was shocked, to say the least, and not sure what to say.

Aryan reached his hand over to lightly touch her check. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

After a bit of nearly painful silence, he walked out of the room, head down, and eyes downcast. After he was gone, Josie fell to her knees and cried.

A/N OKOK short short chappies…and this one is prolly the shortest. Sorry! But its such a good stopping spot…and I'm not sure where to go next anyway…sooo more posties as soon as I write them…once I have a review, that is!

READER REVIEW RESPONCES!

Summerkins  
2005-04-12  
ch 3, signed

Hmm...This chapter isnt bad really. I mean it at least explains things somewhat ya know? really sweet and all that...hm Oh and my eye will probably remain on this...it's pretty good!

Thanks, Summerkins! I hope you liked this chappie….short as it is, cause it is dedicated to YOU! hands cookies, a special badge, and a certificate to Summer you are the only reviewer to review twice AND the only reviewer of the last Chappie! round of applause for Summerkins! Crowd goes wild YAY!

Alrighty then…now to go update my other story…heeheehee!

Thanx for reading and reviewing! Xrazie


End file.
